Hetalia! Japan's Birthday
by Sir5er
Summary: Japan feels this is an ordinary day until Italy shows up and reminds him... Rated T for mild themes, drinking, and tobacco reference


Japan's Birthday

Japan awoke to an annoying buzzing sound. He turned on his side to see what time it was and turned off the alarm. "6 a.m.?" he asked, then sat up. "I must've slept in..."

It was a normal day for him, and he got into his morning routine. After prayers, he went to the kitchen to fix some rice balls. He walked right past the calendar that had today circled in red; thanks to Italy (he even put a smiley next to it). February 11th.

"I hate Mondays..." he mumbled, as he molded the rice balls in his hand. Then he sat down to eat. "Thank you for the food," he clasped his hands together, in thanksgiving, and picked up his chopsticks.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Japan wiped his mouth and walked over to the phone on his counter. "Ohayo gozaimasu (good morning)," he answered the phone, and made a slight bow.

"Ciao, Japan!" a cheery certain Italian was on the other line.

"Oh, Italy. Hello," Japan smiled. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Surprise! I'ma gonna make you the biggest pasta dish, like, ever!" he talked so fast, Japan could hardly keep up.

"Oh...that's cool...what is it for?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAYY TO YOU!" Italy started singing loud. "...HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR JA-PANNNNN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO-"

Japan hung up.

Hetalia

"That was really weird," Japan sighed and went back to his meal. Then he turned around to look at the calendar. He faced forward again. "...how did he remember? I hardly did..."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Oh, someone is at the door," Japan, once again, got up to answer the door. "Hello?"

"Ciao, Japan!" Italy burst through the door.

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE SO FAST?!"

"I took the train! Ve!" Italy took the liberty of showing himself to the kitchen.

"AHEM..." Japan cleared his throat and tapped his bare foot.

"Hm? Do you have a cold, Japan?" Italy looked down and realized his shoes were still on! "AAAHHHH! I'ma soo sorry, Japan! Please forgive me! I know a relative in-"

"Just take off your-" Japan started, but Italy started taking off his shirt! "No! Your shoes, Italy!"

"Hm? Oh yeah!" Italy put the half-way taken off shirt back on him, and bent down to take off his shoes. "My bad..." He put them by the door.

"Thank you," Japan sighed. "Why do Westerners want to strip so easily?"

"So..." Italy started, "I'ma think that I'll put this...there!" he pointed and walked out of the kitchen. Japan watched him, in confusement. "Yeah!" Italy continued. "And this...there! Ahaha!"

Hetalia

"Italy," asked Japan. "What are you doing?"

"Setting up the decorations for your party, Japan!" the Italian replied, standing on a stool to reach the roof. He held a paper lantern in one hand, and lights in the other.

"Why?" asked the Japanese man.

"Uh..." Italy thought for a moment. "For your party, Japan!" he smiled.

Japan face-palm. "I meant, why bother setting up decorations? There is no party here..."

"Of course there's gonna be a party!" Italy went back to work.

Japan sighed and went back into the kitchen. But then he saw Germany doing something at the sink.

"Oh, Japan, I hope you don't mind," Germany said. "Your door vas left open, so I came in. I guess you vere expecting us..."

"Uh...not really," Japan muttered.

"Vhat vas zat, Japan?" Germany turned to face him and had a cake in his hands, ready to be decorated. It was two layers tall and circular.

"Nothing..." Japan left the kitchen. "I suppose having a small party is not so bad with a few friends." He smiled.

Hetalia

"So, Japan," asked Germany, as they sat down on the floor at the table. The decorations were hung and the German Chocolate cake was frosted and decorated with fancy, white frosting on the sides and Germany had wrote, "Happy Birthday, Japan!" in frosting. Italy added ~VE!~ in pink. "Tell us about your country's birthday..."

"Well," Japan started but was interrupted by another knock on the door.

"I vonder vho zat ist?" asked Germany, as Japan's cat rubbed against his back.

"I will see," Japan got up and went to answer the door.

For some reason, Italy was smiling wide and stupid.

"Vhat are you hiding, Italy?" asked Germany, suspecting Italy was about to get in trouble.

"Hehe..." Italy just giggled and tried to hide his snickers.

Germany narrowed his eyes at Italy. "Hmmm..."

"Konnichiwa (good afternoon)," Japan answered the door.

"HEY, JAPAN!" yelled the Allied Forces.

"AH! What are you doing here?!" asked Japan, freaking out.

Hetalia

"Oui," replied France. "It was Italy who invited us 'here to par-tay..."

Japan and Germany stole a glance at Italy, who was oblivious to it.

"How was I supposed to know that France would be 'ere, let alone, all of them!" Britain cried.

"Dudes, chill!" America burst out. "I brought the soda, now coca-cool it!" he slammed the coke packs on the table.

"I'm not drinking carbonated syrup!" shouted Britain. "Where's my tea?!"

"AIYA! You not at house-aru!" cried China.

It was a mess, and probably a mistake to let them in, with the Great Eight all in one place.

Italy smiled. "Are we missing someone?" he asked.

"Wait a tick," said Britain. He let go of France's frilly collar and France dropped to the floor. "Where's that bloody Russia?"

The Allied Forces and Axis Powers looked around. Then, they heard someone in the kitchen.

"I will go see who that is," Japan got up and walked out the room. "Any excuse to leave..." he muttered. He just wanted to be a good host, but they were very demanding.

"GADZOOKS! A ghost?" asked Britain. "Or maybe those Chaps I took a bath with?"

The Allies looked at him strange.

"Dude, what you smoking?" asked America.

China shot a look at him.

America continued, "I'm sure it's just Japan's awesome new video game, come to life! Ahhhahahaha!"

"And you looked at me odd..." Britain mumbled.

"Yes, who is it?" asked Japan, as he walked into the kitchen. But no one was in there!"...Hello?" he was getting a little freaked out.

"You are looking for me, da?" asked Russia, behind him.

"ACK!" Japan turned around. "Why do you do that?"

"I am doing nothing..." Russia walked away to the other room.

Japan breathed out in relief. "At least, it was not ghost."

Hetalia

Later, after everyone had ate and drank to their heart's content (some more than others, ahem France and Russia, and they let America drink even though he was underage), Japan stood up. "I think it's time for everyone to leave now. I am not kicking you out, it's just that it is getting late and I want everyone to arrive safely at their place. Thank you for the party." He bowed.

The room was silent as the others looked at him.

"For he's a jolly good fellow," Britain started and the others joined in, clapping and singing, "Which nobody can deny!"

Russia held up his vodka and France toasted his red wine. "Which nobody can deny!" they sang in deep voices.

China and America held each other's shoulders and moved left and right. "Which nobody can deny!" they sounded drunk.

Germany even sang and tapped the table along to the song. "For he's a jolly good fell-ooooooowwww!"

"WHICH NOBODY CAN DENY!" the song ended and Japan was blushing.

"PA-STTTAAA!" Italy added. "Another!"

"No, I don't think-" Japan started, but was drowned out by another song.

"On three, my dawgs. One, two, three! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" America started.

"Happy Birthday to you!" Germany stood up and put his arm around Japan, forgetting (and he was a little drunk) that Japan didn't like to be touched. Japan grew nervous.

"Happy Birthday, DEAR JA-PANNNN!" China was the loudest, surprisingly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY..." deep inhale "Tooooo..."

"Oooo...OOOOOOOO^^^^" Italy sang in a high-pitched voice and went even higher, making France's wine glass break.

"YYYYOOOUUUUU!" the Allies jumped up and America popped confetti everywhere!

"That's not all, Dude Japan!" yelled America, a little too loud (but he was a little drunk). "I still haven't got you my present!"

They followed America out of the house, but they couldn't walk a straight line, and France and Britain (not realizing) used each other for support.

"HAPPY BURRFFFday...JAPAN!" ok, America was drunk. Fireworks suddenly burst and flew through the air above Japan's house. "What a cowinky-dink that your totally cool burffday happens at Chinese New Year's, huh?!" he grinned stupidly.

"Almost," China corrected. He looked at Britain. "What day it is?" he asked.

"'ow should I know?" Britain shrugged. His accent was heavily spoken, as he was drunk.

"It's Monday," replied France. He smiled at Britain and Britain smiled back. "Oh ho ho..." France laughed. "Now's my chance...Britain is totally wasssttedd..." (Maybe he is?)

"I am soooo wasted!" Britain shouted. He sounded like Eliza on _My Fair Lady_ before she learned to speak properly. He would be ashamed.

"Dude..." America nodded, in agreement and understanding.

France kissed Britain on the cheek and everyone started to freak out. Britain looked at France and then wiped his cheek.

"What the bloody devil do you think you're doing, France?" asked Britain, calmly.

"Just a parting kiss," France lied. "Au Revior!" they walked, a little clumsy, out of Japan's rock garden and down the street, arm-in-arm.

"I should be doing the walking, too, da?" asked Russia, and he shoved the bottle of vodka into Japan's hands. He seemed to be the only sober one, except Japan.

"Ja, I zink ve should leave, Italy," Germany took Italy by the back collar and walked out of the yard, closing the fence behind him.

"CIAO, JAPAN!" Italy waved, best he could, being dragged by Germany. His hand was the only thing Japan could see of him over the fence.

"Later, my Dude Japan!" America waved and continued to walk, but he wasn't paying attention (did he ever?) and fell over the fence.

Hetalia

"Peace and quiet," Japan sank deeper into his hot spring bath later that night. "Why are Westerners so loud?"

**This is the updated version. I'm out of ideas, but if you have a suggestion on what you might want to happen, PM or review!**

**Thanks for reading! Please sub/fave/me/story**


End file.
